Pokémon Kingdom
Pokémon Kingdom is a fanmade game for Android. Story The prologue shows Carvanha, Axew and Amaura looking at their crate, filled with Tiny Mushrooms. However, a sinister figure appears, then quickly steals all the mushrooms in the blink of an eye. Noticing that their crate is empty, the three Pokémon get angry. Gameplay Being a Puzzle Bobble clone, this game is played in the similar style as the former. You shoot a Pokémon by tapping the screen. Where you're tapping will decide the direction the Pokémon is shot. Match three or more Pokémon to remove them. Some Pokémon can be dropped if a group of Pokémon above them is cleared (so that the Pokémon don't stick anywhere else). However, each level has their own objective, which can be either the classic one involving clearing the whole board, collecting Tiny Mushrooms, or collecing stone block pieces. The most common is collecting the Tiny Mushrooms, which involves dropping that mushroom from a group of Pokémon, meaning that you don't have to complete the whole board to drop it. Collecting stone block pieces is very uncommon. Unlike the Tiny Mushroom one, you can make it drop or have your Pokémon shot through it to collect it. These stone block pieces are needed to progress to the next area. Each level also has their own limited number of Pokémon supplied. If you run out of Pokémon, you can either get another chance by using the PokéBall item (a rare drop), which gives you nine additional Pokémon, or just simply give up by pressing the "Give Up" button. Doing the latter will make you fail the level. Before you choose a level, you can see a life gauge on the top of the screen. At its fullest, it contains ten hearts. All levels require you to pay a heart per level. Hearts can be replenished by winning a level or by waiting for 30 minutes for the gauge to fill up by one heart. If you're impatient enough, you can invite your Facebook friends (hit the "Connect" button first) or buy more hearts via Google Play shop. List of Pokémon The following Pokémon appear in this game. *Carvanha *Axew *Amaura *Azurill *Aipom *Archen *Ditto (as a power-up) *Geodude (as a power-up) *Magnemite (as a power-up) *Banette (boss) Shop Items There's an in-game shop in this game. All of these items require real money to pay, as there's no in-game currency. Some of these items can be "equipped" before you enter a level, though the items will be consumed by one (each type) once you equipped them. Also, some items are locked until you get further into the game. *X Accuracy: Increases the length of the guide line, making you easier to aim for the perfect spot. *PokéBall: Gains extra nine Pokémon to shoot. *Ditto: It can match with any Pokémon. *Geodude: If it hits a Pokémon, it will also destroy all Pokémon around it. *Motivation: Fully refills the life gauge (requires opening Google Play). *Pokétch: Adds extra 30 seconds to the timer ("Clear All"-type levels only). *X Attack: Doubles the score earned in one level. *Magnemite: Can go through several Pokémon in a straight line, destroying them. Equippable items are usually sold for $0.99 (3 items), $4.99 (20 items), $9.99 (50 items). There are some exceptions, though, like the Geodude one ($1.99 for 3, $9.99 for 20, $19.99 for 50) for an example. Areas There are five areas in total. Each of them contains about 100 levels. *Viridian Forest *Mt. Mortar *Route 111 (Hoenn Desert) *Lake Acuity *Reversal Mountain Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games